With an ever increasing number of different sized and shaped pontoon boats, contemporary trailers are continually trying to develop means for maintaining the pontoon boat on the trailer in a locked stationary transport position while still enabling but one person, the operator for example, to both launch and retrieve the boat relative to the trailer.
One type of trailer has stops mounted at the front of the subframe for locating the boat on the trailer during transportation; however, as the pontoon boat and subframe as a unit are raised by the winch assembly to a transport position, in many instances slippage therebetween occurs, resulting in an improper loaded position of the pontoon boat on the trailer with and causing resultant potential transportation problems.
Various attempts have been made to solve this problem, such as pivoting latches, retainer devices and other complicated latching and locking structures; however, none have solved the problem to the extent of the present arrangement.